Die Geschichte von Kain
by efeu
Summary: Das ist eine Übersetzung von Jesus Loves Meh: The story of Cain, dessen eigentliche erzählung ich zeimlich gut fand. die Geschichte von Kain kennt vermutlich jeder, nur hier wird sie weiter erzählt.


Die Geschichte von Kain

Der erste Mann, der Menschheit geboren; sein Name war Kain. Seine Geschichte ist berühmt, wenn auch ihr wahres Ende das Tageslicht nie erblickte. Tatsächlich lag es versteckt, in den Schatten der Grüfte, weiter getragen nur von dem kühlen Wind, der über die Gräber weht und nur noch die Auserwählten wissen noch darum. Es ist in ihre Herzen eingraviert, den Kindern von Kain. Bemüht man sich jedoch, auf das dunkelste der Nacht zuhören, kann man ein leises Flüstern vernehmen von Kain und seinem Fluch.

Viele wissen, dass vor langer Zeit Kain seinen Bruder Abel aus purer Eifersucht erschlug. Für dieses Verbrechen verbannte ihn der Herr in das Land Nod und verfügte, dass derjenige der Kain tötete, Seinen Zorn zu spüren bekäme. Einmal im Land Nod angekommen, war Kain gezwungen, die Dunkelheit seiner Seele allein zu ertragen. Tag und Nachte quälte er sich wieder und wieder durch den Moment von Abels Tod. Getrieben von Leid und Gefühlen, di er nicht zuordnen konnte, wünschte sich Kain nichts sehnlicher als den Tod und dass dem Schmerz ein Ende bereitet wurde. Doch es nützte nichts, denn Gottes Wille verbot es.

Und noch immer wurde das Leben schwerer für Kain. Er fand heraus, dass er nicht mehr länger im Licht leben konnte, nicht einmal mehr dazu fähig war, auf seine Hände zu blicken, die einst mit unschuldigem Blut besudelt waren. Der bloße Gedanke an etwas Blutrotes auf seinem Fleisch ließ Gefühle in ihm aufwallen, die er nicht verdrängen konnte. Seine Schmerzen wurden allmählich unerträglich.

Und sie sollten anhalten, bis er eines Nachts seinen Erlöser im Angesicht vollkommener Reinheit fand. Kain saß am Flussufer, starrte auf ein zerfurchtes Gesicht, das gleichfalls zu ihm zurückstarrte. Seine stumme Nachtwache wurde gestört als ein anderes, ein strahlenderes Gesicht aus dem Nichts erschien. Er erhob sich zu schnell, als dass er das Gleichgewicht hätte halten können, um sich herumzudrehen und die Person zu erblicken, die sich leise von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. Seine Stimme brach schmerzhaft von den langen Monaten des Schweigens während er versuchte zurückzuweichen: „W...Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu geben, was du willst."

Es war eine Frau, blass und schön, mit Haaren von der Farbe des Nachthimmels und Augen wie ausgewaschenes Gold. Leise raschelte ein schwarzer Rock um ihre wohlgeformten Beine während sie mit eleganten Bewegungen auf ihn zukam.

Kain erstarrte des Wunders wegen, das vor hm stand. Seine braunen Augen weiteten sich als er des Gewichts und Versprechens in Worten gewahr wurde.

„Du wirst mich befreien aus dieser Existenz?"

Kain fürchtete den Tod so wie einst Gott fürchtete, dessen Zorn ihn an diesen Ort gesandt hatte, um mit der Schuld dessen zurecht zu kommen, was er getan hatte.

„Ja, ich werde dir geben, was du willst: nicht weiterhin das Gewicht deines Bruders Tod und Gottes Strafe ertragen zu müssen. Du sollst frei sein."

Ihre Stimme war ein wohlklingendes Lied in seinen Ohren und linderte seine Ängste und Schmerzen; die Schmerzen, die er ertragen und die Schuld, die seine Seele ruiniert hatten. Sie lächelte ihn an und streckte ihre bleichen, graziösen Hände nach ihm aus, als läge Erlösung in ihnen.

Kain stolperte benommen nach vorn und ergriff diese Hände, sah zu ihr auf wie er einst zu Gott aufgesehen hatte. Seine Stimme war nichts weiter als ein bloßes Flüstern, als er mit Tränen in den Augen fragte: „Mir wird vergeben werden?"

Kain strebte nach Vergebung, um noch einmal in Gottes Nähe sein und vielleicht in den Himmel einziehen zu können, so dass er Abel um Vergebung bitten konnte.

„Dir wir vergeben werden", antwortete sie leise, während sie ihn näher zu sich heranzog. Ihre Hand fuhr durch seine wirren Haare und sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Kain erschauderte in ihrer Umarmung und hielt sich an ihr fest, als wäre sie seine letzte Hoffnung. Die Frau näherte sich ihm so weit, dass ihre Lippen gegen die Kurven seines Ohres streiften.

„Ich werde dir vergeben..."

Und mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn einmal auf die Lippen und dann auf die Brust direkt über seinem Herzen.

Ungekannte Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn bis er sich ins eigene Fleisch krallte als würde er es von seinem Körper reißen wollen. Er fiel zu Boden, wand sich in Qualen, keuchte und kratzte mit seinen Fingern im Staub; bis es totenstill wurde.

Die Frau lächelte lediglich lieblich, während sie auf seinen Körper blickte mit goldenen Augen, die im Mondlicht zu glühen schienen.

Ein Moment verging, so starr wie Glas, dann zuckte seine Hand und das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf. Langsam erhob sich Kain wieder, wenn auch das Lebenslicht in seinen Augen erloschen war und die Wärme aus seinem Körper floh. Er sah auf zu der Frau, seine Augen verdunkelten sich bis auf einen goldenen Glanz in unergründlichen Tiefen. Ein Teil von ihr blickte auf sie zurück und es gefiel ihr. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, boshafter als sie zu ihm sprach.

„Ich habe dir vergeben und gab dir, was du wolltest. Du sollst niemals sterben und weder Gott gegenübertreten, vor dem du so viel Angsthast, noch musst du die Schuld dessen ertragen, was du getan hast. Die Schmach des Blutes, das einst über deine Hände floss, ist vergangen, die Menschlichkeit, die dich quälte, hat dich verlassen. Du bist frei.

Jedoch sollst du für immer ein Sklave des Blutes sein, welches du verschüttetest. Du wirst es brauchen, dich danach sehnen, davon leben, ewiglich. Niemals wirst du sterben und auf alle Zeit durch die Nacht wandern, um nicht zu sehen, was du tust. Du bist mein, von nun an auf ewig."

Sie lächelte und streifte fast liebevoll das Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Was ist aus mir geworden?"

Kain weinte, als er einen Hunger verspürte, den er bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Blut war wonach er sich sehnte, und es war jenes Verlangen, dass er fühlte, wenn er seiner blutverschmierten Hände gedachte.

Etwas erwachte in ihm und es ängstigte ihn, jenseits der Grenze des Möglichen. Er winselte, wie ein eingeschüchtertes Tier und versuchte sie zu packen.

Während sie von ihm abließ, zusah wie er zu Boden fiel, lachte sie über das arme Geschöpf vor ihr und streifte ihr ebenholzschwarzes Haar zurück.

„Du bist nun eine Kreatur der Nacht, die du so liebtest. In dir befindet ein Teil von mir; du hast die _Bestie_. Sei Ihr ein Sklave bis zum Schluss, so wie du ein Sklave deinen eigenen dunklen Begierden sein wirst. Kain, du sollst ausziehen, mehr von deiner Art schaffen, damit du nicht allein in dieser Dunkelheit bist. Dies ist dein wahrer Fluch, deine Freiheit."

Satan grinste und ging fort zu dem Klang von Kains Schreien und Flüchen. Sterbliche konnten so lustig sein, und jetzt hatte sie ihre eigenen kleinen Haustiere auf der Erde, genau wie Gott. Sie verschmolz mit der Nacht und ließ Kain zurück in der bitteren Erkenntnis, dass der Herr sich von ihm abgewendet hatte und er in seiner eigenen Dunkelheit verbleiben musste.

So wurde Kein der erste Vampir, und selbst in unserer Zeit wird er noch immer von allen Kreaturen der Nacht verehrt. Er wurde zum Herrscher über die Nacht und mächtig wie kein Zweiter. Früh genug vergaß er all seine Schuld und Schande, sogar Gott, und lebte wie er es wünschte. Er war wahrhaft frei von den Fesseln, die ihn einst gebunden hatten, jedoch, was er wirklich wollte, würde er nie erlangen: Vergebung von seinem Bruder. Aber tausende Jahre des Lebens beraubten ihn dieser Erinnerung bis alles nichts weiter war, als ein vergangener Traum.

Kain, der erste Mann, der Menschheit geboren. Kain, der seinen Bruder erschlug, der von der Menschheit und Gott ausgeschlossen worden war. Kain, der mit ewigem Leben und einem fürchterlichen Verlangen nach Blut verflucht wurde. Kain, der der erste aller Vampire war. Kain, der für immer frei leben konnte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, da bin ich wieder. das heißt, das hier ist nur mal so'n projekt von mir. das ist also meine erste üebrsetzung, ich fand das thema gut umgesetzt (zunmindest im englischen...) vielleicht gefällt das ja auch jemandem in der version, die ich übersetzt hab. eigentlich wollt ich "satan" in "lilith" umtaufen, ging dann aber nicht, wiel sie dafür einfach zu genau beschrieben wurde (liilth hatv leide nunmal keine schönen beine...). egal, freu mich über jede meinung.

efeu


End file.
